Life in Phan
by The.Original.Percabeth.Child
Summary: A collection of oneshots and Drabbles of Phan. If you have ideas, don’t hesitate to suggest them. Don’t like, don’t read. CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is appreciated.
1. The Truth

**_Hey friends!! So, this is just a collection of oneshots and drabbles of Dan and Phil in a relationship. I will try to update when I can, but please be patient with me as I have school and mental health problems. Love all of y'all, and hope you enjoy._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN AND PHIL, AND AS FAR AS I KNOW, THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY IN A RELATIONSHIP._**

 _One: The Truth_

When Dan and Phil came out, it wasn't like the world expected them to.

They didn't do a coming out video, nor did they announce it at an event. In fact, if you weren't paying attention, it probably looked like nothing changed.

But of course, knowing the Phangirls, they were.

And that's how they noticed one day, in Phil's

most recent video, there was a ring on his left hand. And Dan's hand in his video as well.

The subtle changes where what drove them crazy. The boys pretended like everything was normal, except there was just one more green and blue pillow on Dan's bed, slightly disheveled hair after a jump cut, the hand holding in public, in videos. It all seemed like just something to mess with them for the first two recent streams and videos.

And then, the next time Dan decided to poke his head into Phil's video, he kissed his flatmate on the cheek before leaving.

Of course, the phantom went crazy, finally having proof that Phan was real. The next questions were how long they had been together, what they were planning on doing, among other things.

As for Phan themselves, they simply smiled as they curled up on the couch together and read the comments and tweets pouring in.

Finally public. Finally happy.

 ** _Did you like it? Hope you did! I will try to update when I can, like i said earlier, but if you have a recommendation for a chapter in this fic, don't hesitate to comment below. I'd love to incorporate your suggestions!! Love all y'all!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	2. Dreams

**_Hey friends!! So, I remember seeing somewhere that Phil was bullied in school (god help the people who did cuz we all know they gonna die if the truth gets out... I'm upset), so that's kinda what this is based off of. Hope you enjoy!_**

 _Two: Dreams_

"Idiot."

"Never gonna be successful."

"Nerd."

"Why do people-"

Phil awoke with a start, tears on his face careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend next to him. The glaring clock read about three in the morning, and Phil slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He braved his hands on either side of the sink, and fought back sobs.

Even though school finished years ago, the harsh words and figures still appeared in Phil's dreams and memories. There was little he could do to get rid of them, and he didn't tell Dan for fear of worrying him, especially since his boyfriend has his fair share of ridicule. Phil's hands tightened on the edge of the sink, as he took deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist, and Phill released the sink and turned into into Dan's embrace, releasing the sobs he was previously muffling. Dan simply hugged him tighter, rubbing his back as he cried. Phil didn't know how long they stood there, but Dan eventually pulled them back to their bed.

"Talk?" Was all Dan said, his voice hoarse from sleep. Taking a deep breath, Phil managed to tell the younger man about the dreams and harsh words, only stopping when he began to cry again. Dan pulled Phil closer, and began to whisper to him. Each word his boyfriends spoke reminded Phil of the past years out of school, and all the good times they had.

Going on tour.

Writing a book together.

Constant YouTube videos and streams.

Phil smiled as he remembered.

Life was good.

And it would stay that way.

 ** _Has anyone told you? You look amazing today, and your day will get better from here._**

 ** _-Bella_**


	3. Books

**_Hullo friends!! So, I was inspired by the video about the making of TABINOF on danisnotinteresting, and do this kinda revolves around that. Hope you enjoy!!_**

 _Three: Books_

"Dan!"

The call came from downstairs, and Dan pulled himself off of the couch to go see what his boyfriend was so excited about.

He found Phil grinning and holding a package at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's here." Was all he said. Dan paused for a moment, before grinning and striding to his flatmate. They looked at each other.

For over a year, he and Phil had turned an idea for their very own book into a reality. The finished product was finally here, which was a reason to celebrate.

"We did it." Dan said, his voice soft. Phil wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"We did." He murmured, before capturing Dan's lips with his own. Dan smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

"Come on- don't open it now!" He exclaimed as Phil excitedly began to rip open the packaging.

"We have to film it!"

Phil smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yea."

Stealing another quick kiss from Phil, Dan marched back up the stairs to get the camera.

 ** _There y'all go!! I hope you enjoyed! Remember, if you have an idea, don't forget to comment below and let me know. I hope you have a wonderful day!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	4. Wishes

**_Hullo friends!! So, this is a special chapter for Phil's birthday! Happy birthday to him!!!_**

 _Four: Wishes_

"Phil."

Phil woke to a whisper and a soft kiss pressed to his mouth. He blearily blinked his eyes open.

"What, Love?" Phil mumbled, his words jumbled together. Dan grinned.

"Happy birthday." His boyfriend responded as he pulled him out of bed. Phil clung to Dan's hand as he was led into the kitchen, where the magnificent smell of pancakes and eggs greeted him.

 _Now_ he was awake.

"Did you-"

"Make you breakfast," Dan interuppted, "yes I did."

Phil grinned broadly.

"Why? Nevermuned, I don't want to know. Thanks bear." Phil said, pulling Dan closer and kissing him. He felt Dan smile into the kiss.

"No problem."

After they ate the best breakfast of Phil's life, Dan took Phil around the city, searching for adventure, and doing what ever his boyfriend wanted. It was late when they got home, exhausted, but grinning like fools. The two quickly got into bed and were soon asleep.

"Happy Birthday Phil Lester." Dan mumbled.

Phil smiled as he hummed backed contentedly.

 ** _SORRY THAT WAS SHORT!!! I have tons of school stuff, and not too much time to write, but I hope you enjoyed it! And Happy birthday to Phil!!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


End file.
